At present, golf sports are widely developed in China, as the golf sports have high requirements on athletes, and the swing angle is particularly in direct relation with the movement track, the distance, the falling point and other key parameters, the swing must be exercised for well playing the golf.
As known to all, a golf ball needs to be sequentially hit into 18 holes during the golf sports, the total length of the distance among the holes is more than 6000 m, a lawn region, namely a putting green, is arranged on the periphery of each hole, and a putter is used on each putting green for putting the golf ball into the hole. The putting greens are connected through fairways and the distances between every two holes vary from 230 m to 540 m, the ball can achieve the putting green by being hit by wood clubs and iron clubs for a plurality of times.
The ball hitting club head of the wood club or the iron club forms a certain include angle with a club body, the included angle is named as a club head angle, the angle can increase along with the increase of the number of the wood club or the iron club, wherein the using frequency of the medium iron clubs (No. 5-No. 7) is highest, the club head angles vary in a range of 30-39 degrees, and the angle is the included angle formed between the hitting surface of the club head and the club body. As long as the direction of the normal line of the club head is consistent with the direction line of a target when the club head takes a swing at the ball during swing, the deviation of the flight direction of the golf ball is very small and the ideal swing effect can be achieved.
Therefore, in order to well play the golf ball, the swing needs to be exercised. In general, the swing exercises need to be done by going to a golf course for exercises with the balls, thereby needing to consume a lot of time and being high in cost. Then, people invent various swing trainers and the athletes can complete the swing exercises indoors, such as the inventions in the publication numbers of CN1153055A and CN1169687A and the swing trainers developed by America, Korea and the like.
As for these swing trainers, the balls need to be used for performing practical ball hitting exercises, and equipment is further expensive in price, thereby being not suitable for indoor use. For this reason, Chinese patent ZL200720038548.0 designed a golf swing trainer which could better solve the problem of indoor swing exercises of the athletes, and was conductive to development of the golf sports and the improvement of the level of the players.
But the applicant finds that the trainer disclosed by ZL200720038548.0 can only detect the collimation degree during ball hitting due to the fan-shaped distribution of transmission sensing elements and can not detect the translation state of the club, which is the most key factor and can directly affect the ball hitting distance and the collimation in the golf sports, namely the bottom of the club still needs to keep the state during ball hitting for 5-30 cm after the club hits the ball; furthermore, the longer the kept translation distance, the better the ball hitting effect.
Simultaneously, the applicant further finds that the trainer of the patent has the problems of great debugging difficulty and higher equipment cost, so that the trainer needs to be improved.